Shuffle Beat
by LyzabethSay
Summary: From indie rock to pop and RnB one can only guess the soundtrack to a CSIs day.
1. Intro

**Shuffle Beat**

**Summery:** From indie rock to pop and RnB one can only guess the soundtrack to a CSIs day.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY or the song any of the songs featured in this fic.

**A/N: **The creation of uninspired writers block. I've sat, all day long, on my computer chair watch rerun after rerun of downloaded television shows. I needed to do something and since I was SO uninspired to write a proper fic I thought I would do this – my own personal compilation of uninspired song fics, all written in the same duration as the song which might be why their so goddamn short! So enjoy, while I go sooth my muse and ask her if she'd got any new ideas.


	2. Umbrella

**Umbrella – Marie Digby **

**Summery:** Rain never stopped Mac.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY or the song Umbrella by Rihanna

**A/N: **-

**--------**

Mac step out of the precinct and into the heavy rain. It had been like this for days now - constant rain that flooded New York halting traffic and pedestrians but never criminals. Pulling the collar of his jacket up he braced himself for the long walk home in the rain. He contemplated taking the subway but he knew how crowded it would be. The thought of being squashed between wet bodies was not a delightful thought. The car was a bad choice due to the stationery traffic so walking was his last option. Pulling his cost that little bit tighter he took his first step. The cool water came pouring down onto him and his coat began sticking to him. Stepping through puddles caused water to seep into his shoes. He could feel the patter of water on his shoulders until it suddenly stopped. Like the rain had heard his thoughts and simply stopped raining on him.

'Hey, Mac. Wasn't planning on walking home in the rain were you?'

'I'm not any more,' he said smiling to Stella and they walked arm in arm under her umbrella.


	3. Good Bye Love

**Good Bye Love – Rent**

**Summery:** *Character Death* No one should ever raise their voice in a church.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY or the song Good bye Love by Rent

**A/N: **BTW, I never actually stated who died but either Danny or Mac did.

**--------**

She waited at the door. She couldn't bring herself to enter the crowded room. She hadn't asked for the gathering but she knew she had to be there. It was her duty to her friends and colleagues to be for him. It was her duty towards him to be there.

'You alright?' Stella asked, walking up behind her.

'Yeah,' she said looking up surprised, 'I just don't really want to go in… to many good memories I don't want to lose.'

'You're not going to lose any of them.'

'But being in there, it just reminds me of him too much.'

'He'd have wanted you there.'

Bracing herself she entered the church with her. In front of her stood rows and rows of people, there to pay their last respects to him.

She turned when she began to hear an argument.

'What are you doing here?' Angell shouted to Flack.

'I'm here for him, just the same as you just the same as everyone.'

'You did this, you were the one that got him killed,' she watched as Angell took a lunge at Flack but was pulled back by several other colleagues.

'Hey! We're all here for him alright, so just stop it! Why can't we just forget everything that happened? Why can you just get along? It's no one fault. These things happen,' Stella stepped forward to address her fighting collogues before retreating back to her embracing her in a hug. 'I'm sorry you have to witness that here.'


	4. Beautiful Disaster

**Beautiful ****Disaster – Kelly Clarkson**

**Summery:** Love from a distance.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY or the song Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson

**A/N: **This was meant to be set sometime just after 9/11

**--------**

She sat at her work space watching him through the glass walls. He was sitting silently at his desk reading over case files. He was peaceful but deep in thought. He'd been there for at least 3 hours now – studying ever piece of evidence, looking over ever witness testament, he was trying everything to get him mind diverted.

She gave a sigh knowing her attempts were unless. He wasn't going to leave until he'd sorted out what he had. He was stubborn and hot headed at times but she really did like him - something so perfect about his structure and organization. Something she could never match. She knew he was still hung up about her, she wanted him desperately to snap out of it but he'd never.

'Stell,' she was suddenly brought out of her day dream as she watched him approach her cautiously.

'Sorry, was thinking… about… something. Yeah sorry, miles away.'

He looked calm and perfect, not a hit of sadness on his face but still there was despaired in his eyes.


	5. No one but you

**No one but you ****– Queen**

**Summery:** The feeling you get after pulling the trigger on someone for the first time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY or the song No One But You by Queen

**A/N: **This was meant to be from Angell's POV.

**--------**

She sat submerged deep in her bath, absorbing the warmth of the water trying to calm herself. They told her it was going to be hard, they told her she would never forget the first time it happened but it hurt her to know she was capable of it. The gun simply felt so light in her hand, it just happened. She didn't want it to go down like that, she didn't want to have to be the person who did it but she had no choice.

She submerged herself deeper into the watcher hoping to get rid of all the ill feelings that clung to her. She wanted to wash away the feeling of blood and death.

_He was so young, _she thought. _It was all an accident. _

She hated the look on his mothers face when the officer told her she'd shot her son. The women's eyes were filled with pain and despair as well as angry and hatred. She never believed her son was into drugs, she never wanted to beelive that her son was capable of murder but when he threatened her life, there was nothing more she could do but end it before he became a liability to everyone and she would continue hating herself for it until the end.


	6. All The Small Things

**All The Small Things – Blink 182**

**Summery:** A gift after a hard days work.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY or the song All the small things by Blink 182

**A/N: **This is meant to be from Danny's POV about Lindsay.

**--------**

She was working hard, concentrating while at the same time getting frustrated with her work. Nothing was giving her the correct results. She'd repeated the test hundreds of times but nothing worked. She slammed her fist against the table one last time groaning in frustration.

He watched as Mac entered the room to calm her. Promising her that everything was going to be fine and that she'd find the answer eventually – she was simply asking the wrong question.

After another hour of trying she was jumping around the lab in joy, her experiment was complete, she'd proven her hypothesis and they had enough evidence to convict the suspect.

Retreating to her locker, she gave a huge sigh of successes that her work there was done for the day but when she opened her locker her found it had simple just begun. A single rose was lying on the self of her locker with a note attached.

_For you, tonight, there are special reservations at a very special place. Please say you can make it, you deserve it._


	7. Eleanor Rigby

**Eleanor Rigby – David Cook**

**Summery:** A crime scene at the grave yard.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY or the song Eleanor Rigby by The Beatles.

**A/N: **A Flack/ Angell one which took AGES for an idea to develop.

**--------**

They stood at the grave yard; the grim evening was covering the crime scene in an eerie darkness along with thick fog. The CSIs began setting up light stands and torches everywhere but was making little progress as far as evidence was concerned. The recent rain had contaminated anything they hoped to find and the only solid evidence was the dead body of the priest that lay in front of an aged old grave stone- the grave stone reading Eleanor Rigby.

'Maybe her ghost came back.'

'You're suggesting her ghost killed the priest.'

'Well I always assumed that the priest killed the lady in the song.'

She raised an eyebrow at her partner and turned away laughing.


	8. Let me Entertain you

**Let Me Entertain You – Robbie Williams**

**Summery:** A date and two concert tickets.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY or the song Let me Entertain You by Robbie Williams

**A/N: **This is meant to be Adam and someone, I'm guessing Kendall.

**--------**

He was jittery, nervous and unstable as he waiting impatiently for her to arrive. She was 10 minutes late but still 20 minuets early for the show. He was fiddling with the tickets in his hands, gripping them tight. He shouldn't be nervous, this was just another date. Okay, it was a concert he'd asked her out on but it was still nothing. They were going as friends, right? Well, maybe she might think so but he wanted it to be a proper date, a date they'd remember.

'Hey,' he heard a familiar voice call out from behind him. 'Sorry, I'm late, traffic was murder.'

He was a little gob smacked by her outfit – skinny jeans and tight spaghetti strap, her hair dangled perfectly on her shoulders. She looked great, fit and gorgeous all at the same time. He on the other hand his usual jeans, rock star t and a leather jacket for style.

'No, no… you're still on time. We're early in fact so I was thinking you wanna grab a hot dog before the show starts.'

She gave her irresistible laugh that melted him on the inside, 'How very New Yorker of you!'


	9. Distant Sun

**Distant Sun – Brooke Fraser**

**Summery:** Head strong and heard hearted, Stella wonders what in her life changed her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY or the song Distant Sun by the Crowded House.

**A/N: **I used this song for a Mac/Stella vid… Probably one of my most fav vids for some off reason – the video is nothing special.

**--------**

Stella looked out her office window. It was coming to noon. The sun shining down over the city. She'd been remaining recently, all of the bad things that ever happened in her life – Frankie, Drew, the fire – she couldn't understand why they happened to her but maybe all thoughs things had created her into a better stronger person. They created this 'new' her, she was independent and confidant and head strong. Part of her enjoyed that.

Giving out a sigh she stood from her desk and grabbed her bag. She wasn't going to sitting her office all day letting all the bad thoughts of her past come to haunt her. She was going to do something, make a day of it before it was too late.

'Stella,' Mac called from down the hall as she headed for the lifts. 'You heading out for lunch?'

'Yeah, wanna come with?' she gave a smile as Mac grabbed his jacket and headed off with her. Maybe it wasn't just her misfortunes that made her into a stronger person but the one and only person she seemed to trust.


	10. Nobody Sees

**Nobody Sees - Powderfinger**

**Summery:** Lindsay, on the reasons how it feels to have a broken heart.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY or the song Nobody sees by Powderfinger

**A/N: **Has anyone noticed most of my mini song fics all contain pairings? However, this one is less fluffy than the rest.

**--------**

Lindsay sat in her dark, gloomy apartment. The rain was pouring down her window leaving streaking black tears across the glass. She raised the bottle of beer to her lips and took a gulp. Wallowing should help, she thought to herself but it wasn't. Though, it was comforting to her to know that she could sulk all she wanted and there was no one there to stop her. She'd felt like shit recently. Nothing could prove otherwise. Except, her reason for feeling shit was not due to hoard of work piling up or the broken analyzer in the lab but relationships. They were hard, that was true but people seemed to survive. Right now she felt like she wasn't. She felt like she couldn't carry on, the weight of the world weighting her down. She wanted to get rid of the feeling and took another gulp of the sour tasting beer. Shaking the feeling away she turned to the framed photo sitting on the counter next to her. Starting at the happy cheerful face of her once loved lover she raised a hand only to lower the frame face down and take another gulp of beer, finishing it to the last drop.


End file.
